


"The Talk"

by Rougetitan8199



Series: I was born this way [4]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: "The Talk", But he's forced to, Gen, Pony dont wanna hear it, Pony is gay, Pony pulls a prank on the gang but mainly on his brothers, Soda and Darry give Pony the talk, Steve Twobit Johnny and Dally are traitors to Pony but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: Darry and Soda give Ponyboy "The Talk"
Series: I was born this way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022251
Kudos: 15





	"The Talk"

Pamphlets were tossed in Pony's view on the table, he read the top one "Boys and Boys" as steve and twobit who had a beer in his hand blocked the exit that goes into the hallway while Johnny and Dally who also has a beer blocked the entrance to the living room.

"What are those?" Pony asked as he set his cup of hot tea down

"Pamphlets from the free clinic." Darry started

"We thought it might help the process along because it's time that we gave you "the talk" Soda finished

"No, it's not." Pony said immediately after he heard "the talk"

"Yes it is" Darry said

"La, la, la! La, la, la!" Pony started as he covered his ears and moved away from his brothers

Steve, Twobit, Johnny, and Dally were trying to hide their chuckles as Pony was trying not to hear anything his brothers had to say

"Hey, you think this is easy for us?" Soda said

"La, la, la, la!" Pony continued as Darry grabbed him the shoulders and steering him to the chair across from them, so Pony has a good view of his brothers and the people blocking his exits.

"Pony trust us we want to do this even less than you do, it's going to suck for all three of us. But.... we're going to get through it together and maybe we might let you have a drink after this how does that sound." Soda said

"He ain't drinking Pepsi-cola" Darry said

"You guys are traitors." Pony said to the exit blockers

_*Halfway through the embarrassing talk*_

"So, you're saying I shouldn't have sex? Pony said

Soda put a hand over Pony's

"I think it would be a wonderful gift on your 30th birthday." Soda said

Pony looked between his two big brothers 

"You should've told me this earlier." Pony deadpanned

Dally and Twobit spit their drinks out in shock, Steve and Johnny were wide eyed and well Darry and Soda were on the verge of having a heart attack. They all looked at Pony in shock, Soda got up and quickly put his hands on Ponys shoulders turning him so he was facing Soda who was looking at him, mainly at his eyes because well eyes say everything and gave Pony a good whack on the arm and hugged him tightly, Soda pulled back from the hug.

"You little sneak you played us." Soda said with a smile

"You bet your ass I did!" Pony said with a smile too

Everyone else looked shocked but you could see the proud smile on twobits face as everyone else besides Soda looked at him in disbelief. Pony reached over the table to grab his hot now cold tea, he got up and put in the microwave, he leaned against the counter as he waited.

"Pony there's something else we wanna talk to you about." Darry said 

"If it a continuation of the talk i don't wanna hear anymore." Pony stated as he tried to look the microwave to make sure his tea wasn't boiling

"No kid it isn't." Steve said

"Spit it out then." Pony said as he grabbed his mug out of the microwave

"We just wanna know why you won't show your true self around us." Soda said

"My true self?" Pony asked after he sipped his drink as he sat back down 

"Your gay side." Dally said bluntly 

"Oh. Um I guess because I don't want to make you guys feel uncomfortable around me even though you accepted me." Pony ran his finger over the rim of the mug

He feel the gangs' eyes on him

"Pony were not uncomfortable we just want you to be um, what's the word someone help me out here." Twobit said

"Flamboyant." Pony suggested

"Yea! That's it. But do it small steps." Twobit finished

Pony nodded and turned to look at Darry

"Can I go to bed now I have to get up early." 

Darry nodded as everyone filed into the kitchen except Pony who walked past Steve and Twobit to go his room

"Night bitches!" Pony said with a smile as he was out of sight

Everyone in the kitchen glared at Twobit

"I said small steps! That was small!" Twobit tried to reason with them

*Next Morning*

Despite it being almost 6:30 in the morning everyone was up and in the kitchen, Pony came walking in wearing a white 1/4 sleeve button up, black vest with a hood, dark blue jeans and black converse.

"You guys look surprised." Pony said as he leaned against the counter

"Where'd you get the shirt and vest." Soda asked

"Friends Dads, she has two dads. Apparently she talks about me to them and I guess they took pity on our money sitution and well - " Pony said as he gestured to his clothing

"Believe me i told her to tell them not to but she started crying in the middle of the crowded hallway so I had no choice but to take it." he finished

"Wow did you get screwed." Steve said

"Tell me about it. My ride should be here soon, can you let me know when they're here. I have to brush my teeth and get a few things from my room." Pony said as he started backing out of the room.

"Sure kiddo." Darry said

Just as Pony was entering the living room after doing what he needed to do, a car horn was sounded outside the house.

"See you guys later!" Pony said as he ran out the door


End file.
